


De diez maneras

by KyasurinW



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyasurinW/pseuds/KyasurinW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen diversos sentimientos y muchas maneras de transmitirlos.</p><p> </p><p>Serie de drabbles con distintas parejas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hora de levantarse

**Author's Note:**

> Esto será una serie de drabbles con distintas otps, distintas situaciones y haciendo distintas cosas (?). Así que habrá para todos los gustos ^^ 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro.

**KagaKuro**

 

El sol ya se asomaba desde el horizonte, permitiendo que los rayos dorados destilaran destellos sobre el rosa pálido del cual se coloreaba el firmamento. Kagami ya estaba despierto, algo somnoliento, pero en sus cinco sentidos. Su primer pensamiento fue si su invitado ya se había levantado, y es por eso que ahí, a primeras horas de la mañana, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación, sin saber muy bien que pretendía hacer.

La noche anterior le había ofrecido a Kuroko pasar la noche, había sido la manera más viable, puesto que al salir tan tarde del entrenamiento las rutas de trenes ya no estaban en funcionamiento. Por otra parte, los demás miembros de Seririn habían optado por cooperar para un taxi ya que ellos vivían en zonas aledañas, a excepción de Tetsuya, cuyo hogar se encontraba al lado opuesto del gimnasio.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto despacio, escurriendo su cuerpo al interior. Las sábanas cubrían la mitad del rostro de Kuroko y su cabello estaba hecho un nido de pájaros como era usual. Kagami lo miró curioso, sin ninguna idea de cómo despertarle; se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó junto de él.

Eran las siete de la mañana y ambos tenían que prepararse para el colegio, Kagami no podía permitir que Kuroko faltase, pues sabía que todos le cargarían la responsabilidad de no haberlo traído consigo pese a que durmieron en el mismo departamento.

Kuroko arrugó la nariz, aún en el quinto sueño, y se dio la vuelta, estirando su brazo sobre el muslo de Kagami, mismo que empezó a ponerse algo nervioso sin ninguna explicación válida para él.

—K-Kuroko… —susurró, tomándole por la muñeca.

Pero Kuroko no respondió, y en cambio su cuerpo fue acercándose más hacia el pívot de Seirin, reposando la otra mano en su espalda baja.

Kagami tragó saliva y lo miró a la cara. Sus parpados estaban cerrados con sutileza, y en ocasiones su nariz se arrugaba de una forma graciosa, tenía una expresión tranquila plasmada en el rostro, como casi siempre. Le soltó la mano, resignándose, pero aún sintiéndose algo cohibido por el contacto.

Pasaron así un buen rato, hasta que Kagami se dio por vencido. Por alguna razón no se atrevía a despertarlo y no se explicaba por qué, quizá era su semblante impasible, o quizá se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cansado para ir a la escuela o quizá sólo quería quedarse así con él un poco más…

Le apartó el cabello de la cara, dejando su frente despejada y Kuroko se movió ligeramente, entreabriendo los labios a la vez que dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro. Kagami apartó la vista por unos instantes; le estaban pasando muchas cosas por la cabeza. Cuando volteó a verlo de nuevo, se convenció. No había manera en que despertara pronto.

Le tomó por las dos manos, apartándolas de él mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado. Kuroko pareció resentir la ausencia de su presencia, de su luz, y se removió en su lecho, quedando finalmente boca arriba. Kagami se inclinó con cuidado hacia él, lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran, uniéndolos en un casto beso. Luego se alejó a grandes zancadas de la puerta, cerrándola tras su salida.

Kuroko abrió los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Kagami, en la cocina, trataba de excusar entre los gritos de Riko el porqué de la ausencia de ambos.


	2. Algo por descubrir

**MidoTaka**

 

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando a Takao se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a correr.

Había llamado a su mejor amigo segundos después de abandonar su cama, y pese al mal humor de Midorima al ver que su sueño había sido interrumpido, no se pudo negar tras el argumento convincente que le había soltado.

«Aún no hemos terminado. Tenemos que esforzarnos por el bien del equipo».[1]

Así que ahí estaban, enfundados en ropas deportivas y encogiéndose del frío.

—Verás que cuando comencemos entraremos en calor —dijo Takao, apaciguando el gesto de irritación plasmado en la cara de su amigo, quien por unos momentos pareció arrepentirse de la idea.

—Hm, eso espero.

Takao se inclinó sobre sí, haciendo unos calentamientos sencillos. Midorima no tardó en secundarlo.

—Por cierto, Shin-chan, me encanta tu bufanda rosada. ¿Acaso es el último grito de la moda en París? —se burló mientras rotaba el tobillo.

—No seas idiota. Gracias a tu inoportuna llamada tuve que verificar el Oha Asa por internet; es el objeto de la suerte, por supuesto. Sería un problema llevarlo en la mano —aclaró en referencia a por qué llevaba la dicha bufanda puesta.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —se rio—. Es de tu hermana, ¿cierto?

—De dónde más podría sacarla.

—Quién sabe, tienes unos gustos raros…

Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada y Kazunari le sonrió. Sabía que si decía algo más sería hombre muerto.

—Vamos ya, Shin-chan.

Empezaron con un trote sosegado, abandonado el parque donde se habían citado y recorriendo las tres primeras manzanas de la zona habitacional. Takao había elegido esa área a sabiendas que a tempranas horas las calles estarían casi desiertas.

El cielo se iba esclareciendo conforme los minutos pasaban, permitiendo ver los primeros matices rosáceos producto del amanecer. Mientras daban la vuelta en la esquina, el más bajo reparó en lo íntimo que era ese momento. En lo especial que significaba estar los dos juntos recorriendo las calles de la ciudad a las cinco de la mañana.

El vaho de ambos se mezclaba con el gélido aire y de vez en cuando se escuchaban pequeños jadeos salir de la boca de alguno gracias al cansancio. Durante toda la rutina permanecieron en silencio, uno muy afable y del que pronto Takao se dio cuenta que dicha comodidad simplemente provenía por la compañía de alguien. Su simple presencia era suficiente para él.

Terminaron después de una hora y cerca de una arboleda. Tras comprar bebidas en una de las máquinas expendedoras, se dejaron caer sobre una de las bancas de concreto al ras del césped.

—¡Ah! Qué bien se siente.

—No estuvo mal. —Midorima le dio un trago largo a su botella de agua mientras se despojaba la bufanda del cuello con la otra mano. Su amigo tenía razón, terminando de correr le había dado mucho calor.

—Y eso que no querías venir…

Takao bostezó y se estiró de los brazos, arqueando su espalda ligeramente. Apenas había dormido unas horas y el cansancio posterior al ejercicio ya le estaba llegando.

—Dime que no te desvelaste de nuevo por estar jugando esos videojuegos…

—Pues…

—Y encima madrugas para venir a correr. Es muy importante que estemos preparados por el bien del equipo, tú mismo lo has dicho.

—Pareces mi madre, Shin-chan. Ya.. ya… —Hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia—. Con que descanse un poco estaré bien.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, Takao acomodó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Midorima, extendiendo su cuerpo a lo largo de la banca.

Aunque la primera reacción de Shintaro fue la sorpresa y un reflejo por empujarlo, se quedó inmóvil y en silencio. A los pocos segundos sintió una mirada sobre él; fue inevitable que una vergüenza le abordara. Bajó la vista, encontrándose con unos ojos azules.

Los dos se quedaron a la expectativa que alguno pronunciara algo, pero Midorima pronto se vio descubierto en cuanto notó que su mirada estaba clavada en los labios de su amigo, éste sonrió al darse cuenta. Una sonrisa sutil, dulce.

Midorima trató de articular palabra, como si sintiera la necesidad de explicarse, pero unos dedos enredándose en el cabello de su nuca y un aliento cálido terminaron por arrebatarle cada pensamiento.

Sus labios se sellaron en un beso torpe y arrebatado.

Al principio Midorima cerró los ojos por el mero golpe que los dientes de ambos habían provocado, pero poco a poco, sus párpados se relajaron y una mano se deslizó por el costado de Takao, sosteniéndole. Sentía el ardor de su cuerpo colándose a través de su ropa, llegándole hasta la palma. Era Takao el que tenía encima; era Takao, su mejor amigo, el que estaba acariciándole el cabello mientras sentía su lengua moverse lánguidamente dentro de su boca; era Takao con el que tenía esas fantasías de las cuales no quería despertar.

Entonces pensó, en un lugar muy recóndito de su mente, que de todas las veces que Cáncer había quedado en el primer puesto, esa había sido la que mejor suerte había tenido.

Fue un beso corto y no tan extraordinario; sin embargo, apenas se separaron, detrás de la sonrisa de Takao, y de los ojos brillantes de Midorima, se escondía un gran sentimiento mutuo que acababa de ser descubierto.

 

[1] Takao se refiere al último partido que les queda para disputar el tercer lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^


	3. Entre cuatro paredes

**AoKise**

 

El sonido de las respiraciones agitadas se tendía como bruma por entre las cuatro paredes. Aomine apresaba las caderas del rubio con sus manos, mientras le devoraba la boca a besos impacientes y húmedos.

La espalda de Kise se estrelló contra los casilleros del vestidor, provocando un crujido que, si no fuera porque la multitud se encontraba aglomerada en la cancha donde un partido se disputada, hubiesen sido descubiertos con facilidad.

Aomine pegó su cuerpo lo más posible al contrario, restregándose y, aprovechando el apoyo que la cercanía de los dos le brindaba, recorrió con la palma de sus manos los muslos de su acompañante, ascendiendo ocasionalmente, aprisionando sus glúteos con firmeza.

Por la otra parte, Kise correspondía con vehemencia, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de Aomine para asegurar su agarre y a la vez impedir que se separara un centímetro de su cuerpo, impedir que le arrebataran el calor que le provocaba el abdomen del moreno al rozar con su entrepierna. Con manos desesperadas se paseaba por los hombros de su excompañero de equipo, delineando los definidos músculos y de tanto en tanto, sus dedos iban a parar a su cabellera, estrujándole los cabellos sin cuidado.

Cuando el aliento de los dos se vio tan sofocado por el frenesí de besos que intercambiaban, con un gemido ahogado, Kise observó el par de iris azulinos que le devolvían una mirada anhelante. Sonrío.

Aomine acercó su rostro lentamente al cuello de Kise, rozando su nariz con la piel tersa de aquel lugar, y aspiró su esencia. No supo cómo descifrarla, pero olía tan exquisitamente bien, aunque estuviera diluida en el olor del sudor. De repente, sintió una humedad centrarse en el lóbulo de su oreja, junto con un aliento cálido que le acariciaba el tímpano.

—Hazlo ya… —le susurraba.

No lo pensó, no hacía falta para saber que el deseo que sentía por Kise no era una simple mala jugada de sus hormonas, era mucho más, Kise era muchísimo más que un rato de placer.

Soltó al jugador estrella de Kaijo una vez que sus pies hubieron tocado el suelo. Fue menos de un minuto el que los dos necesitaron para despojarse del chándal del equipo y prepararse para lo que venía.

Kise dio la cara hacia las taquillas, mientras que Aomine a sus espaldas lo guiaba a colocarse en una posición cómoda para facilitar la penetración. Y con el rubio aferrado al metal y las caderas levantadas, Aomine se introdujo en él. No le fue difícil, pues ese era otro más de los tantos encuentros que habían tenido y, aunque hubiesen deseado hacerlo en un lugar más cómodo, sus cuerpos se reclamaban con fuerza.

No faltó mucho para que Aomine sintiera la confianza de iniciar con las embestidas, asiéndolo de las caderas y recorriendo su anatomía con sosiego, como dándose el tiempo de admirar cada centímetro de la piel que recubría a su amante; empezando por sus piernas, su trasero, posándose en sus costados mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente, profundizando la penetración, y tomándolo con posesión descarada de la cintura.

Kise jadeaba al compás de las embestidas, sin cohibirse, haciéndole saber a su acompañante lo mucho que disfrutaba tenerlo detrás. Arqueaba su cuerpo, satisfaciendo las peticiones que Aomine demandaba sin decir. El sonido grave y vibrante que producían los gemidos de este último era algo que a Kise le hacía perder la razón; no había cosa que le satisficiera más que saber que la otra persona estaba gozando con la misma intensidad que él.

Fueron menos de diez minutos para que ambos pudiesen alcanzar el clímax. Aomine sintió un latigazo de placer recorrerle la espina dorsal para luego anidarse y liberarse, finalmente, en su entrepierna, cubierta por las entrañas de Kise, mismo que hacía unos segundos había eyaculado sobre su mano, de la cual pequeñas gotas de semen se escurrían derramándose en los azulejos.

Estaban conscientes que no podían tardar mucho, puesto que el pitido que anunciaba el final del tercer cuarto había sonado, y los jugadores no tardarían en llegar; por lo que ambos se volvieron a enfundar en sus ropas con velocidad, arreglándose el cabello, limpiando los restos de evidencia que habían y secándose el sudor que perlaba sus frentes para separarse en el pasillo una vez afuera.

Y antes de que Kise cruzara la puerta, Aomine no dudó en acorralarlo contra la misma, susurrándole en un tono que se le antojaba erótico, a la vez que amenazante:

—El único que puede hacerte esto, soy yo.

El rubio sonrió, echándose hacia atrás, conectando el calor de sus cuerpos nuevamente.

 


	4. Como un niño

**MuraHimu**

 

Algo andaba mal con Murasakibara, y Himuro lo sabía. Desde aquella tarde al finalizar la práctica donde, preocupado de lo distante que Atsushi se comportaba con él, lo había invitado a la tienda de conveniencia para comprarle unos dulces y que este lo rechazara, fue el detonante que provocó tomar cartas en el asunto.

Todo había comenzado desde que se había reencontrado con Kagami tras años de separación. Después del breve partido que se vio interrumpido por la lluvia, la actitud de su compañero de equipo para con él había cambiado; durante clases notaba un Murasakibara más hostil y frustrado que de costumbre, irritándose por pequeñas cosas e incluso abandonando el aula a mitad de las asignaturas.

Irremediablemente, aquello terminaría afectando tarde o temprano al equipo, y es por ello que esa tarde, una vez que el entrenamiento hubo terminado, Tatsuya había decidido arrastrarlo con él costara lo que costara para saber qué estaba pasando.

—Muro-chin, quiero irme a casa —se quejó mientras caminaba siendo jalado de la manga de su chaqueta, y aunque tenía la oportunidad de zafarse con facilidad, sabía que ya no podía escapar de él.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ambos terminaron por sentarse en una de las bancas de metal en el jardín opuesto del gimnasio de la escuela. Dado que solamente los integrantes pertenecientes a un club permanecían a esas horas en la institución, la zona estaba prácticamente deshabitada. Solo de vez en cuando pasaba un estudiante a comprar una bebida de las máquinas expendedoras y se retiraba con la misma premura con la que había llegado.

Murasakibara dejó caer todo su peso junto con su maleta en la banca, apenas pasaron escasos segundos cuando ya había sacado una bolsa de frituras de entre sus cosas y comía a montones, esperando que su compañero hablara, pero al no recibir ninguna palabra de Tatsuya, no le quedó más que preguntar. Estaba oscureciendo y la cena ya le debía estar esperando en casa.

—¿Qué pasa, Muro-chin?

Himuro respiró hondo, girándose sobre su asiento para encontrarse con los ojos de Atsushi. Una mirada perdida, aburrida, y sobre todo, desinteresada. Sí, ya había entendido que no quería estar ahí.

—Yo debería ser el que preguntara eso. Desde hace varios días te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña, ¿te sucedió algo? Si es así, dímelo, Atsushi. Esto puede resultar contraproducente para todos.

—¿Para todos?

—Para el equipo.

—Creí que tenías algo más importante que decirme, pero si es solo eso, me voy. —Bostezó, poniéndose de pie y tomando las azas de su maleta, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse por completo, una mano lo detuvo.

—¿Tiene que ver con Taiga?

Murasakibara frunció el ceño y sus facciones se endurecieron; se deshizo del agarre de Himuro, desviando la vista.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con Kaga-chin… a diferencia de ti.

—Atsushi…

Pese a que estaba libre y podía irse en aquellos momentos, Murasakibara se quedó de pie, ahí, con su maleta en la mano y la bolsa de frituras arrugada en la otra. En silencio, y con sus ojos violeta trepando por las ramas de los árboles a su costado, perdiéndose en cualquier otro lugar que no fueran los ojos de la que era, posiblemente, la única persona capaz de comprender cada partecita de él, por más retorcida que fuera, Himuro había estado a su lado desde el día en que se conocieron. Haciéndolo recapacitar y no perder el control en los momentos más abruptos. Y es por ello, que en una recóndita parte de su corazón hubiera deseado conocerlo antes, mucho antes, así como Kagami.

—¿Estás celoso de Taiga? —preguntó Himuro, sin rodeos.

Atsushi se sobresaltó. ¿Eso era? ¿Eran celos? ¿De ese tipo con cejas extrañas?

—Teeee… heeee… dichoooo… que yo no tengo nada que ver con Kaga-chin.

Estaba enfadado, y Tatsuya lo sabía. Sonrío. Se comportaba como un niño pequeño; Atsushi se le hacía una persona tan fácil de leer.

—Taiga fue una persona muy importante en mi vida y le tengo respeto, fuimos muy cercanos cuando éramos niños. Pero eso fue en el pasado, y ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo y nuevos compañeros a los que respeto de igual forma… en especial uno con quien hago muy buen equipo.

Murasakibara evadió su mirada, retomando el consumo de su golosina.

—Kaga-chin es un tipo muy molesto, no sé por qué te juntabas con él.

—Uno nunca sabe qué persona puede convertirse en alguien importante… —Se encogió de hombros.

Tatsuya también tomó  su maleta, echándosela al hombro y permaneció parado junto a Atsushi, quien recién había terminado su bolsa de frituras y buscaba con cierta desesperación algo en sus pantalones.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Muro-chin, ya no tengo más dulces y al parecer se me acabó el dinero… —Sacó el interior de sus bolsillos, mostrándose vacíos por completo.

—¿Esta vez sí aceptarás mi invitación para ir al  _konbini_?

Murasakibara asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a encaminar sus pasos a la tienda cuanto antes. Himuro sonrió en sus adentros.

Sí, era como un niño pequeño.


	5. Contigo

**KiseKuro**

 

—Progresas muy rápido, Kise-kun —dijo el más bajo, observando cómo su compañero de equipo y, en esos momentos, aprendiz, acababa de encestar un triple tras haber simulado un drible.

—Kurokocchi, ¿no quieres intentarlo tú también? —Se acercó a él mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo.

—No lo creo. Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez; es tarde y mañana tenemos clases temprano. Además, Nijimura-san me advirtió que no nos fuéramos tan tarde del gimnasio o podríamos tener problemas.

—¡Oh vamos! Estoy seguro que Nijimuracchi entenderá, ¡tan solo inténtalo!

Tetsuya se quedó en silencio, meditando por unos segundos lo propuesto y resolviendo otros tantos después que, si con eso conseguía arrastrar a Kise fuera del gimnasio y así poder ir a casa, lo haría.

—Está bien.

—¡No esperaba menos de ti, Kurokocchi! —Kise sonrió, complacido, y tras dar unos rebotes más con el balón, se la pasó a su compañero.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó curioso, sin saber cómo empezar la jugada.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es visualizar frente a ti a un jugador imponente, el cual será tu rival; puedo ser yo, por supuesto y…

—Kise-kun…

—…entonces tomas la pelota con una de tus manos y sin perder de vista al jugador frente a ti…

—Kise-kun, ¿podrías ir al grano?

—No seas aguafiestas… pero bien. —El rubio tomó la pelota de las manos de Kuroko y acto seguido realizó nuevamente su movimiento en medio de la cancha—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Kuroko frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo confundido.

—Creo que puedo hacerlo.

Después de hacerse de nuevo con el balón, Kuroko corrió al centro de la cancha, mientras repetía los movimientos que su memoria había logrado de retener; sin embargo, al no medir la fuerza en la que apoyaba sus pies, pronto se vio cayendo de bruces contra el suelo y con un punzante dolor en el tobillo izquierdo. Kise no tardó en acercarse, visiblemente preocupado.

—Kurokocchi, ¿estás bien?

—No lo sé, me duele mucho el tobillo —le respondió con los ojos cerrados del dolor y una mano enroscada en la lesión.

—Déjame ver… —Acercó sus manos a la pierna de Kuroko, rozando sus dedos contra los de este al momento en que se disponía a tocar la zona. Movió con lentitud el tobillo, sacándole unos jadeos a su compañero y tras masajear con sus dedos apenas unos segundos, dio su veredicto—: Lo más probable es que sea una rasgadura de ligamentos, con un poco de reposo estarás bien… aunque sería bueno que el médico del equipo te revisara de todas formas.

—¿Cómo es que sabes sobre esto? Si no tiene mucho que te uniste al club, Kise-kun…

El joven modelo sonrió, apartando sus manos.

—Bueno, antes de entrar al club de baloncesto, estuve probando en muchos clubes de deportes y con frecuencia habían lesiones como estas.

—Oh… ya veo.

—¿Crees que puedas caminar?

—Lo intentaré…

Pero Tetsuya no pudo, y Kise se vio en la necesidad de cargar a Kuroko a cuestas, después de todo él había sido el que insistió tanto y sintió que era lo menos que podía hacer. Así como ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para hacerle saber al capitán lo que había sucedido  y tomar responsabilidad por ello, pues era evidente que Kuroko no iba a poder jugar en los partidos por un tiempo.

—Kise-kun…

—¿Kurokocchi? ¿Qué pasa? ¿te duele más?

—Lamento ponerte en esta situación.

—¡No te preocupes! Fui yo el que insistió. No tengo problemas en lo absoluto. Honestamente, pensé que pesarías más —Kise rió.

Era algo tarde, por lo que las ráfagas de viento se tornaban frías, y pese a que ambos estaban cubiertos por la chaqueta del equipo, era inevitable no sentir el aire gélido chocar contra sus rostros. No obstante, a Kise el clima se le antojaba perfecto, puesto que la calidez del pecho de Kuroko sobre su espalda lo cobijaba más que una simple tela. Sosteniendo sus muslos con sus brazos, encaminaba sus pasos hacia la estación de trenes donde llevaría a Kuroko a su casa y si tenía suerte, tomaría el tren de regreso para dirigirse a la suya, de lo contrario, tendría que pagar en un taxi hasta su hogar.

Kuroko esbozó una sutil sonrisa, misma de la que su acompañante no se pudo percatar. Inesperadamente, la cercanía entre los dos era demasiado cómoda, y es por eso que, ahí, desde lo alto, sintiendo el aroma almizclado del champú, el sudor y la esencia de Kise, se dio cuenta cómo la compañía de _esa_ persona podía aliviarlo en muchos sentidos.

Sin siquiera notarlo, aquel día se habían desprendido muchos sentimientos.


	6. Es una buena persona

**AoKaga**

 

—Maldito Kuroko… —murmuró Kagami para sus adentros, echando todo su peso hacia atrás, recargando su espalda en el poste de luz.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que el impuntual de Aomine apareciera por algún lado y seguir maldiciendo a Kuroko mentalmente. No creía que este hubiese sido capaz de dejarlo ahí solo sabiendo la rivalidad que tenía con  _ese_  sujeto.

«Aomine-kun es una buena persona aunque de primeras no lo parezca, además te hará un favor, lo menos que puedes hacer es estar aquí para recibir los zapatos. Nos vemos luego, Kagami-kun.» Y después de eso, Kuroko se había alejado haciendo un ademán de despedida con la excusa de que tenía una reunión familiar antes del partido. Qué pretexto más patético, había pensado Kagami.

Pero verdad que Aomine le estaba haciendo un favor, uno muy valioso, sin embargo, no era solo a él, sino por el bien del equipo de igual manera.

En los quince minutos que Kagami llevaba aguardando, ya había hecho su plan de escape: recibiría las zapatillas deportivas y tras un agradecimiento no muy amigable, pero no muy frío para que las cosas no se tornaran incomodas, se iría. Tenía la justificación perfecta, pues Aomine estaba al tanto del partido que disputarían contra Kaijo.

—Eh.

Kagami, sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta apresurado que casi estrella su frente contra el poste.

—Ah, ¡Aomine! ¡Llegas tarde, imbécil!

—¿Acaso eres mi novia? —le dijo en tono burlón aludiendo el reproche por su retraso.

Kagami se quedó callado, conteniendo sus palabras y desvió la mirada, tranquilizándose.

—Como sea, ¿traes…?

Aomine asintió y le tendió la bolsa donde guardaba la caja con los zapatos.

—Puedes medírtelos si quieres. —Se dejó caer en una de las bancas que estaban junto de ellos. El otro hizo lo mismo.

—Kuroko me comentó que Momoi-san le dijo que son el mismo modelo y talla que los que yo tenía, ¿no? Así que no hay necesidad.

—Solo el color es diferente.

Kagami abrió la caja sin sacarla de la bolsa, mirando escuetamente el color de los zapatos.

—Bueno, entonces… —Se puso de pie—, gracias.

Aomine bostezó, levantándose de su asiento él también.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Sí, tenemos partido.

—Pero es hasta la noche.

—¡No sabes lo aterradora que se puede poner nuestra entrenadora! —Kagami sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral de tan solo rememorar la mano pesada de Riko.

Aomine lo miró indiferente, como poco importándole lo que acababa de decir y tras propinarle una palmada en la nunca le dijo:

—Acompáñame por unas hamburguesas. Tengo hambre.

—¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije, idiota?! ¡Esa mujer es peligrosa!

—Deberías ser más amable con las personas que te ayudan, ¿no crees?

Kagami le dio la razón, pero no lo dijo en voz alta; se limitó a suspirar pesadamente, resignándose, y a seguir los pasos de su, por ahora, no-tan-rival.

 

Una vez en la mesa, con decenas de órdenes de hamburguesas y sus respectivas malteadas, los dos se disponían a comer cuando Kagami se percató de algo:

—La gente nos está mirando mucho —dejó caer con cierto tono irritado.

—Es normal si ven a dos tipos como nosotros acabar con el suministro de hamburguesas de todo el local —respondió al instante, con la boca llena de comida.

Aomine no hacía a su hambre esperar, y Kagami tampoco, pues a los pocos segundos  se encontraba en la misma situación, la cual parecía otra competencia por ver quién comía con mayor velocidad. Porque aunque nadie había dicho nada en los minutos que llevaban ahí, en la mirada y acciones de ambos se vislumbraba el enfrentamiento: por un lado Kagami con una hamburguesa en cada mano, mientras que por el otro Aomine sorbiendo de su bebida al terminar cada bocado.

Pasó escasamente un cuarto de hora cuando los dos se encontraban en un estado de inmovilidad propio de comer a más no poder.

—Qué fastidio… —murmuró Aomine, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

—No sé cómo voy a llegar a la estación… —dijo el otro, quien había adoptado una posición más cómoda estirando sus piernas lo más que los estrechos asientos se lo permitían.

Y aunque a Kagami el hambre le hubiese inducido a un estado soñoliento, tenía que cumplir con sus responsabilidades e ir a encontrarse con su equipo. Sumándole que  no podía negar las ansias que le acudían cuando pensaba en el enfrentamiento que tendría contra Kaijo en unas horas, y es por eso que no le llevó mucho tiempo salir del establecimiento, seguido de Aomine, quien había dicho que al igual que él, tenía cosas que hacer.

—Me voy. Gracias por los zapatos.

—Satsuki no me dejó más remedio.

Kagami desvió la mirada con fastidio, recordando y burlándose en silencio de las palabras que había dicho Kuroko: «Aomine-kun es una buena persona».

—Bueno, como sea. Adiós. —Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encaminar sus pasos rumbo a la estación, pero antes que avanzase, sintió un tirón en el cuello de su chaqueta que lo obligó a volverse—. ¡¿Q-Qué d…?!

—Más vale que me des un buen partido —Aomine le susurró a Kagami a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, tanto que podía sentir el frenesí de su corazón, ocasionado tal vez por la sorpresa, o tal vez por  _quién_  la provocó.

Del otro lado, Kagami sintió como los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban al sentir el cálido aliento afrutado, producto de los litros de batidos, sobre sus labios. Y pese al asombro que le acudió al ser asaltado de esa forma, solo podía responder de una forma posible y con total confianza:

—Lo haré.


	7. Primavera

**AkaFuri**

 

Aquella primavera de cielos despejados y árboles de cerezo, para Furihata simbolizó una tempestad, una muy cruel y agridulce.

Pocas habían sido las veces por las que había demostrado el interés romántico que sentía por alguien; siempre se mantenía al margen, callado, asustado del rechazo, pero siempre fiel hasta el final de sus sentimientos.

No le costaba sincerarse consigo mismo, no le costaba admitir el frenesí incontrolable de su corazón, no le costaba darse cuenta de cómo sus miembros se tensaban cuando le tenía en frente, no le costaba reconocer que estaba perdidamente enamorado. De él. De su rival, de su amante.

Es por ello que esa tarde cuando miró a Akashi recargado en la balaustrada del puente, con los pensamientos ahogados en el arroyo y en completo silencio, negándose a dedicarle una mirada, supo que algo pasaba.

Furihata llegó a su lado imitando su postura, abrumado, desesperanzado, rogando que aquellos ojos desdeñosos le vieran, que Akashi le demostrara que todo estaba bien, que todo iba a estarlo…

—Me ofrecieron una beca deportiva en el extranjero —le había dicho.

Y el mutismo se extendió entre ambos, al igual que los pedazos de su corazón.

 —Acepté ir —sentenció con una voz firme, cargada de seguridad, digna de Akashi Seijuro, el heredero, el estudiante ejemplar, el basquetbolista. Aquel que no se deja quebrantar ante nadie, aquel cual orgullo jamás decrece, aquel cuyas únicas prioridades en la vida llevan su nombre.

Lo maldijo una y mil veces internamente, pero se maldijo más a él, por dejar que aquel estúpido enamoramiento le cegara y le llenara de rencor, porque en vez de alegrarse por él, lo único que su mente ocupaba era un _nosotros_. Uno que, quizá, siempre había sido unilateral.

Sonrió con tristeza. Akashi era demasiado inteligente para descubrir cómo se sentía y él demasiado iluso para ocultarlo, pensando que así se compadecería de él. Resignado a nunca haber tenido su amor, buscaba su lástima. Si al menos pudiese obtener algo de él…

Pero no lo miraba; con sus ojos divagando y sus cabellos danzando al vaivén del viento, Akashi se perdía en el horizonte recortado por los edificios y los puentes; en el sonido de los rieles del tren que viajaba a sus espaldas, tratando de resguardarse en su temple, como siempre lo había hecho todos estos años.

Una infancia corrompida, un amor roto y un futuro prometedor. Ese era él, y poco podía cambiar una mirada de piedad y unas palabras efímeras.

«No te contengas», Furihata le declaró una vez. «Conmigo no».

Cómo le gustaría hacerle caso en esos momentos. Cómo le hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras tantas primaveras atrás; aquellas donde todavía existía una solución.

 

 

Tras despedirse de su madre, Furihata salió de su casa.

Estaba por empezar el nuevo torneo escolar y quería unas nuevas zapatillas deportivas, más por vanidad que por necesidad. Reconocía que sus habilidades en la cancha del juego no eran destacables, pero sí suficientes, y dado que nuevos chicos se habían integrado al equipo, al menos quería lucir su posición de _senpai_ con orgullo. Además, había denominado que sería un año de cambios.

Quería concentrarse en el basquetbol, nada más.

O eso pensaba, pues cuando cruzó la avenida, en dirección a la plazoleta que alojaba diversas tiendas y zapaterías, y vislumbró una melena rojiza adentrarse en una de ellas, sintió el mismísimo cielo, el cielo infernal a donde solo Akashi podía llevarlo.

Respiró hondo, diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía ser, que nunca pudo ser y no tenía por qué serlo ahora. Ya había pasado un año sin verlo, desde aquella vez, en el puente, desde que Akashi rehuyó de su mirada y se fue sin un adiós, sin una muestra de afecto.

Eso era lo único que había pedido Furihata en ese entonces, una demostración de su amor, un «me importas» solo eso, no unas palabras melosas ni que se quedara. ¿Quién se creía para impedirle avanzar? Ya le habían cortado las alas y mutilar lo poco que quedaba de él sería algo muy cruel, más cruel que el egoísmo que lo acometió esa vez.

¿Pero qué no Akashi lo había citado en aquel lugar? ¿Pero qué no Akashi se lo había dicho en persona? ¿Pero qué no Akashi se quedó un largo rato en silencio después de aquello? ¿Pero qué no Akashi permaneció esperando algo…?

Entonces sí podía ser, siempre fue y tenía que serlo ahora, porque el destino es muy hijo de puta, pero Akashi lo es más; porque si estaba en esa hora, en ese lugar y en esa vida era porque esa primavera era el arcoíris después de la tempestad.

Furihata se acercó a pasos firmes, más decidido que asustado; Akashi daba miedo, pero también daba coraje, le daba fuerza y voluntad. Aunque no pudiera cambiar el pasado, podía reconstruir el presente.

Había solución y tenía que hacérselo saber.

Fue muy rápido, como siempre lo había sido. Sus ojos se encontraron después de largas lunas separados, sus dedos se rozaron y Akashi pasó a un lado de él, pero esta vez se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro, Furihata entendió la señal y lo siguió.

No avanzaron mucho, quizá un par de calles, siempre manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. Akashi le gustaba la discreción y Furihata estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Llegaron a un callejón, teñido escasamente por el arrebol del ocaso próximo, sus sombras, sinuosas, se imprimían en el pavimento, acompañadas de suaves movimientos.

Akashi alargó una mano hasta el castaño, deslizándola por las hebras de su cabello que caían sobre su frente, oscureciendo su perfil. Siguió con su sien, acarició su mejilla, su mentón y miró sus labios. Furihata temblaba ante su tacto, nervioso y ahogado en la vorágine de sentimientos, dándose cuenta que ya no podía reprimirse más: los espasmos de placer, la tibia piel de la mano sobre su rostro, los ojos de este último clavados en él, pero lo que le hizo perder la conciencia por completo, fueron los latidos desbocados del corazón de Akashi sobre su pecho cuando lo besó.

«Sí, no te contengas», pensó Furihata antes de rodearlo con sus brazos.


	8. Despedida

**AoKuro**

 

El suave rumor de la lluvia contra el césped se apaciguaba con el sonido de la agitada respiración de Kuroko. Una sensación asfixiante le quemaba el pecho, subiendo por su faringe hasta anidarse en su garganta, como si una mano de uñas afiladas le estuviese ahorcando. La impotencia de aquel momento le hacía incapaz de mover sus extremidades, provocando que a cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se empapara cada vez más. Pese a eso, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el dolor al que su corazón se veía sometido y en el causante de ello; aunque una parte de su nublada razón sabía que él había tenido mucho que ver, que él pudo haberlo ayudado a nunca perder esa motivación, a nunca perderse a sí mismo.

¿Pero qué tanto podría haber hecho ante un talento descomunal como el de Aomine?

«Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo recibir tus pases».

Fueron aquellas palabras las que habían terminado por devastar lo poco que quedaba de su relación.

 

 

Tras esa ocasión, Kuroko había pasado noches en vela reprochándose la separación del equipo, añorando esas tardes después de clases cuando, entre charlas animadas, sus compañeros y él se juntaban fuera de la tienda de conveniencia. Pero una de las cosas que más hondo le calaba, era no poder igualarse al nivel de los demás, porque si así fuera entonces, quizá, hubiese podido haber hecho algo por el equipo. Por todos.

La división de Teiko solo había sido el desencadenamiento a una serie de hechos que marcarían el futuro deportivo y personal de Kuroko Tetsuya. Perder a su más fiel y preciado compañero de equipo era uno de ellos.

El desinterés y la frialdad en la que el nuevo Aomine se veía envuelto lo hacían irreconocible para la mayoría, pero ante sus ojos sabía que aquel niño simpático y entusiasmado por el basquetbol seguía ahí dentro de él, escondido y a la espera de un rival que reavivara ese espíritu mitigado.

Pero mientras la hora llegaba, él no podía hacer mucho para cambiar las cosas, tan solo le quedaba confiar en el futuro y aceptar el inminente cambio de rumbos que todos tomarían. Es por ello que esa tarde, después de la ceremonia de graduación, Kuroko se había citado con Aomine detrás del recinto deportivo.

—Aomine-kun, espero que te vaya bien de ahora en adelante. Escuché que la Academia Too tiene un equipo muy bueno, estoy seguro que encontrarás ese oponente tan fuerte que has estado buscando.  

—¿Sabes cuántas veces me has dicho lo mismo, Tetsu? Ya estoy más que convencido que el único que puede vencerme soy yo.

—P-Pero Aomi…

—¡Tetsu! —Alzó la voz lo suficiente para callar a Kuroko; ya olía para donde iban los tiros y lo menos que quería escuchar era más palabrería incierta. ¿Cuánto tiempo no había estado esperando aquel dichoso rival? — ¿para eso hemos venido aquí? —dijo en un tono más tranquilo después de unos segundos donde el silencio se extendió. Podía vislumbrar la frustración plasmada en aquellos iris celestes.

—En verdad espero que te vaya bien. —le hizo saber en un tono resignado. Unas palabras de aliento a esas alturas significaban nada.

Aomine ya no necesitaba escuchar más de Tetsuya, ni de nadie. Si había aceptado asistir a esa preparatoria era por las facilidades que el equipo le otorgaba, nada más; no por la esperanza de encontrarse a alguien que estuviese a su altura. Estaba seguro que con el tiempo solo mejoraría y esa ridícula ilusión de encontrar un contrincante solo se volvería más inverosímil.

Suspiró pensando muchas cosas, cosas que en su momento hubiesen resultado mayores, pero que ahora no importaban; cosas como el cabello bien peinado de Kuroko, como su uniforme impecable o la forma en la que aquellos ojos le miraban, cosas como que esos tres años de secundaria se reducían a ese instante en el que se veía incapaz de hacerle saber que, a pesar de todo, formó una parte importante en su vida.

Los sentimentalismos jamás fueron los suyos y su habilidad con las palabras dejaba mucho que desear, ¿pero de verdad aquello culminaba con un simple adiós? ¿Es que acaso todas las despedidas eran tan vacías?

Kuroko hizo un ademán de retirarse, pero sintió una mano aferrarse a su muñeca, entonces se giró y vio unas pupilas decididas acercarse, tantear el terreno, y con la misma precisión digna de sus jugadas, unos labios se encajaron contra los suyos. Un beso experimentado y rápido, muy rápido, pero suficiente, un beso con la promesa de que vendrían más.

Pudiese que no estuvieran destinados a recorrer el mismo camino, pero tal vez sí a encontrarse al final de él.

 

 


End file.
